The bee movie 2
by isaiahklawes
Summary: Barry goes hunting for memes with Adam but little to know what beholds them in the meme forest CAUTION: mild violence and a lot of bee-related puns


The bee movie part 2

"**According to all known laws of memes**, **there is no way** that a **bee should be able to EXPLORE AREA 51**. its brains are too small to get its fat little body off the couch. The **bee**, of course, **does NOT explore area 51 anyway**. Because **bees** don't care about inspirational speeches.

"Good morning, barry aka make the money get the honey."

"Haha, well ok. I have to go"

"Where?"

"I and the boys are going hunting for memes"

"Ooh bring back a chungus"

"Ok"

"AND SOME SHAGGYS"

"Already on it"

So then Barry B. Benson traveled to the forest in search of wild memes with Adam Flayman.

Then a bush shakes

"Adam, you heard that?"

"Heard what"

"Poof Adam got devoured by a wild big chungus". then big chungus quickly looked at him

And barry scared of is shorts says the only he can say... "_**You like jazz**_" then the wild chungus opens its mouth up wide then BOOM! Shaggy does a wombo combo right onto the wild chungus, blowing up the whole forest of memes. Barry then gets blasted away, at speeds faster than Thanos snapping his fingers.

Barry finds himself unconscious in a sewer.

"Ahh, what happened " suddenly he flys up through a tube that leads to area 51.

"Wow"

So then he quickly befriends the memes and then they have their first meme meeting

"He's making the tie in the cab as they're flying up Madison. He finally gets there. He runs up the steps into the church. The wedding is on. And he said, "Watermelon? I thought you said Guatemalan. Why would I marry a watermelon?" the whole room is silent then Zach Galifianakis starts laughing. After 5 minutes of this shaggy goes ultra instinct and wombo combos him. A big meme brawl occurred and barry started shanking people with his stinger. It was like an 8 player super smash bros melee except there were thousands, maybe even millions fighting each other. 7 minutes later. All the meme fighting created such a ruckus that the guards opened the door to the main lobby of area 51to see what was up. Next thing you know all the memes broke out of area 51 to cause havoc on the closest city to them. 1 by 1 each city was getting memeified.

Later in new york city. "I wonder were barry and Adam is? its been days I better call him just to see if he's fine I hope he did not get killed by big chungus" Vannesa says (beep boop beep) "umm its yogurt night" ken says "sorry ken I'm trying to get hold of barry right now" "but-" "BYEEEEEEE" "Why is yogurt night so difficult?!" "Hello?" "BARRY?!" "yes it's me, you don't need to scream. You're gonna break my antenna"

"What happened, wheres Adam?" "he got BOPPED!" "no seriously" ´he got wuhPOWED ``'' I will scream and break your antenna!" "ok ok" "Alright now tell me what happened." "he got slowly and painfully devoured by a wild big chungus that we got ambushed by in the woods"

"WHAT!?"

"Ow! I thought you were not trying to break my antenna!"

"I was until you explicitly added every detail to Adams's death!"

"You wanted to know what happened to Adam"

"Fine you win, where are you"

"A 7 eleven"

"Where?"

"Oh somewhere in Nevada, no biggy"

"WHA-

Right before Vannesa can scream again barry hung up.

"well I got to live with these antennas for the rest of my 69 days left"

"Hey Barry!" moose blood the mosquito said

"Hey, moose blood how did your time at the blood drive go?"

"It went great and guess what?"

"What?"

"They mistook me for a syringe and now I got a lifetime supply of nice, ice cool, delicious, blood."

"How many days will it last for?"

"About 80 baby"

"Wow, that's amazing, especially the fact that you're probably going to die in the next 4 or 5 days."

"Oh it's not just for me it's for any mosquito lady that wants some!"

"Ok well enjoy you and your blood"

"See yuh"

"Man I got to hitch a ride and get back home!"

A pack of bird migrating in a V and was fly low enough where barry could jump up on to them" "woo where are you birds flying?"

" the badlands of Queensland, Australia"

"Is that close to new york where I live?"

"is 16,918 km close enough! Hahahaha"

"I don't know is it close enough"

"No"

"The bird barry is riding on kicked him off"

Now how am I going to get home

Then in the distance, he sees MeMEs so he blends in with the meme by only saying meme phrases like "_**you like jazz**_" _**and **_stuff like that so after a day he still is not back home so he does the only thing he can do. He fled as fast as he cans. Pushes Yoshi out of the way and lands right onto the wombo combo sending him flying across the country all the way to Philadelphia "how close am I to new york" "about 94.1 miles"

"Oh FIDDLESTICKS" "HEY WATCH YOU'RE LANGUAGE AND _**BEE **_ NICE" "sorry it just that bee can only fly up to 20 miles per hour" "it's going to take about 4 hours going at max speed"

"NOT MY PROBLEM"

"Man I should grab a beuber (bee uber)"

"Oh honey wax I'm out of eecoins (bee version of itcoins)"

"Hello fine sir," some stranger said

"Hey"

"Are you short on MoNeY"

"Well yes of course"

"Do you want mOnEy"

"Well yes don't you see me broke on the streets with no internet for MEMES of no money for beuber"

"Well were starting a new kek or cringe series"

"What's that?"

"It were we bring famous people to bring their best memes in an all-out MEME DUEL and the host rates it as kek or cringe and since you are famous we want you to host"

"How much does it pay"

"1,000 eecoins an hour"

"REALLY!?"

"Yes just sign this wai- I mean contract"

"Ok…"

"You're job starts tomorrow"

THE NEXT DAY  
"Wow I have 5,000 bee coins now I can afford beubers and cheerios, and not the great value ones you get at beemart, the good kind that taste like honey"

Unfortunately was not the sweetest drop of honey in the jar

He automatically went on a shopping spree full of bee-related puns he felt as rich as bee gates, like buying new under bumbler shoes, expensive B-shirts, bought a painting made by bee ross, going to BEEoncye concerts. He only had 100 bee coins left

"Ok this is my last 100 coins, my last look at beejamin franklin"

Barry used up his money on the uber and almost got home but the car broke down

"Hey I need some of my money back since you're car broke down"

"Ok, here you go...

Then BOOM the uber driver yanked the money away so fast that barry got flung into a drain pipe.

He gets out and gets to the flower shop but unfortunately it was closed and he could not contact Vannessa to get in because his i-antenna x got shorted out by sewer water leaving him to have to go to his parents house for the night but now because of the whole situation with stubborn bees sneaking out of the hive and putting people out of jobs and the whole close to extinction to anything plant-related, caused the hive to bump up security on all beehives worldwide.

"Doo-duh-doo-duh-doo"

"STOP THERE!"

To giant bunnies dressed like bees were guarding the entrance to the hive

"You have to have your id"

"Don't worry I have it right here…."

"He suddenly pulled out a carrot he found in the sewer and threw it away then the bunnies tried but could not hold themselves together, but could not they had to get that carrot. Unfortunately, the door needed a keycard for access, lucky the bunnies are very distracted by the carrot, barry had to slip the lanyard with the keycard on it off the bunnies neck. Barry swiftly got the key card but not stealthy, the bunnies quickly noticed and started chasing him. Barry thought fast and threw the keycard at the slot and the door opened. He now has ten seconds to get to the door, he gets to the door just in time. He then hears a loud thump against the door. The bunnies slammed against the door.

"Mom dad I'm home!"

"He yelled but all was heard was echos"

"What happened here?"

Furniture was broken, glass was on the floor. The house grew silent.

He went upstairs. And looked around his room, it was not any different... Until he went to the window it had a note on it.

"Vanessa!"

"BARRY"

"How did you get back"

"Well.."

3 hours later

"You don't say"

"That's what happened, Oh yeah and one question"

"Yes"

"I am now on the CIA and FBI watchlist so can you drive me to Nevada for a meeting"

After the whole argument about yogurt night and being irresponsible they end up giving in start the car ready to Nevada.

"So how exactly did you get on the CIA and FBI watchlist" "I kinda let out all of the memes they were keeping in area 51" "of course, first Adam gets devoured then you get on the FBI and CIA watchlist UNBELIEVable!" yells Vanessa " WHY did you have to take me!" asks ken "I do not trust you by yourself at the flower shop". Says Vannessa "what do you think I am 5?!" argues ken "MENTALLY YES" replies Vannesa. This went on for about 45 minutes until they reached the airport.

"DING" "ok passengers get ready for lift-off, and oh yeah there is a mild storm so the plane will most likely arrive 20 minutes, feel free to order our delicious yogurt and other snacks, Have a nice flight."

"OOOOOOOOOh great," said Vannesa sarcastically

"Excuse me, waiter, can I PLEASE Have some yogurt." said ken desperately.

"Sorry sir that bee right they're got the last one." said the plane waiter

Ken quickly looks next to him and barry looked back with yogurt smeared across his face and his fists covered all over his hands.

"ERRRRWRAAAAAH!" Ken screams

"What," Barrys said with his cheeks filled with yogurt

"I'm GOING TO THE BATHROOM". Ken said out of rage and confusion

"Don't know what's up with him"


End file.
